MABLE PINES: PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER 1
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Everyone thought that after Mable defeated evil Mable, she would shirly redeem herself...but as a wise man once said: those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it...something Mable is FINALLY about to learn the hard way... Lost Legends AU!


**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

**MURDERER!**

**MONSTER!**

**BREAK HER LEGS!**

Mable Pines sat in the jail cell, sobbing as the protestors outside continued to yell and rant... One week...one week ago she and her beloved bro-bro had come back from Gravity Falls...Mable- despite being concerned about the future -had her twin brother, her pig and a bottomless bowl of optimism and spunk...so what could go wrong?

A LOT actually...

It had started simply enough, Dipper- not wanting to wait until next Summer for MORE weirdness -had been investigating local legends. He'd been setting a trap for a mothman when-

_"Well...Okay, maybe the middle of the night in the park wasn't been the best time to try to hook Dipper up with a girl...but come on, the whole thing with Wendy was at best a 'future MAYBE', Pacifica lives too far away...so why not? Dipper needs to stop being weird so often anyway!"_

Another tomato splats against the bars.

_"...and sure...doing that INSTEAD of securing the final piece of the trap while Dipper scouted things out may not have been the best idea...but how was I supposed to know the incomplete trap would let the Mothman break free AND break the neck of that cute rollerskating girl AND carry off Dipper?"_

_"AND, okay...maybe I didn't take his abduction as seriously as I could have...but come on! Dipper is TOUGH! He took all the shit Gravity Falls threw at him and shook it off! And the way that moth was licking him was just too funny to take seriously! It was like a kitten kiss mixed with a wiggly worm! How could I NOT stop to take a picture of it and laugh about it? How was I to know it had a barbed tongue that was ripping off his skin?"_

The flickering light from a burning effigy of her had reached it's peak outside...

_"I mean...I DID catch up to him!...eventually...And what happened after that...I rescued Dipper! And he was no worse off then that time he got his tongue pecked by that crazy woodpecker! Or had his leg bit by that wolf! He was fine! So I had to break into the local nuclear power plant to do it...it was nothing worse then what I'd been through in Gravity Falls!...and...okay, maybe playing around with all those shiny buttons wasn't the best idea...but they were so glowey and fun..how was I supposed to know it would set off a 'chain-something-or other?'...well, aside from Dipper warning me, I guess...but come on! He should know better by now that the sciencey stuff bores me! And all that glowey green stuff...How could I NOT lick it?"_

Mable was interrupted from her thoughts as she was dragged from her cell and made to stand trial...it was horrible...

Piedmont in ruins, hundreds dead and thousands more suffering from radiation sickness...

Worse, apparently while digging through her history the prosecutor found an amateur birdwatcher who while trying to find a Snow bunting in SUMMER...had accidentally recorded her making the deal with Bill that set off Weirdmagedon!

"But that all worked out for the best! Bill was defeated!" She'd exclaimed on the stand...

Sadly, no. Shockingly, a demon twisting the fabric of time and space into a night mare land DIDN'T function well with people's sanity. True, defeating Bill had reversed all the damage he'd done...but people still REMEMBERED the horror, the carnage, the DEATH.

So many people had taken their lives or had psychotic breaks after being 'cured' from Weirdmagedon. The reason why no one saw the bodies piled up? The Valentinos are SCARY good at their job...They were already offering discounts for Piedmont as they scooped up the irradiated corpses...

Worse, turns out that although Bill and the majority of his power had been sealed in the bubble...the fluctuations caused by the strain the rift was having on local space-time across the globe had caused all manner of natural disasters, mini-portals from other universes opened up releasing all sorts of chaos before sealing the rift closed most of them...and some of it was STILL causing issues!

So much Death, destruction, AND mayhem...the verdict was unanimous...Mable was tried as an adult...the sentence was LIFE in prison...with no chance of parole...no visitors or communication of any sort allowed...EVER.

Mable was dragged kicking and screaming back to her jail cell...she was told that tomorrow she'd be moved to a maximum security solitary confinement prison...

Mable rocked back and forth, _"This...this is a bad dream! Or a simulation! Or a dream simulation! Right! That's it! And any minute now Dipper will come rescue me! Like he always dose!"_

It was then a clanking was heard, Mable turns in time to see the cell door open and none other then her beloved dip-dop from entering!

"Dipper! I knew you'd come to rescue me! You have no idea how glad I-

**SLAP!**

Mable was stunned...Dipper had SLAPPED her! It was only then she saw the look of FURY on his face. A face that now had an eyepatch!

"Bro-

"Shut up Mable! I don't want to hear it! Everyone in town is dead because of you! All you had to do was listen to me for ONCE in your life! Just put the final touch on the trap to make it escape proof! But no! You had to try to but into my personal life- AGAIN -and hook me up with a girl at the WORST possible time! And now she's dead and I got my eyeball ripped out because you were too busy LAUGHING at my screams! And at the powerplant- AGAIN! -All you had to do was listen to me and take something SERIOUS for ONCE in your stinking life! Did you learn NOTHING at all from Gravity Falls!?"

But Dipper, I did! I did learn!" She quickly told him about her adventure in the multiverse an her fight with EVIL Mable...

Dipper glared, "So you lied to me?" "What?" Asked Mable. "You told me in the bubble you had NO memory on what happened when Bill got the rift, but you did! You pointed that out while you were 'learning your lesson'!" He said that last bit sarcastically.

"But, I DID learn my lesson!" "THE GIANT CRATER WHERE PIEDMONT USED TO BE BEGS TO DIFFER!" Screams Dipper. "Talk is cheap mable! Actions speak louder then words! It dosen't help that this was the SAME lesson you should have learned after the puppet incident! Face it mable, your a danger to everyone around you! It's time you grow up! And if throwing you in jail is what it takes for that to happen, so be it!"

Mable was horrified, "B- but Dipper! You were fooled by Bill to-

"Are you SERIOUSLY comparing trading a PUPPET- which would have mildly inconvenienced you at BEST -with trapping everyone y0ou loved in a never ending time-LOOP for the rest of our lives?!" Shouted Dipper incredulously.

"Uh...yes?" Wimpered Mable desperately.

Dipper glared...then sighed. "I'm done Mable. I'm done covering for you, I'm done shielding you from the consequences of your decisions, I'm done giving into your little 'miserable Mable' temper tantrums...your on your own Mable." He turns to walk away-

"Dipper, please! What- what about Mom and Dad? they would-

"Mom and Dad are on life support thanks to you." Said Dipper coldly. "We've talked and they agree with my decision...they also don't want to see you..."

"Dipper, please! Grunkle Ford forgave Grunkle Stan-

"Stan was PUNISHED for what he did Mable- Actually, strike that. I freely admit that Ford was probably too hard on Stan. Costing him his dream college clearly only Mildly inconvenienced Ford at best. Not to mention Stan was kicked out of his home... But again, Mable there is a HUGE difference between accidentally destroying a science project and nearly destroying the WORLD. And even if we put all that aside..it took over FIFTY years for our uncles to forgive each other...and right now...that feels like how long it will take for me to forgive you..."

Mable grabbed Dipper as he tried to leave. "Dipper, no! PLEASE! I'm your SISTER! We had so many happy times together! Valentines day? Picture day? Dose that mean nothing to you!?" She pleads with a sob...

Dipper nods, "Yes. And for all those reasons and more, I saved your life from the meltdown. I used Ford's spell to protect you from the explosion and the radiation fallout that YOU caused and made sure you got to the hospital safely... But that was the LAST time I'll save you Mable. It's obvious now our relationship isn't healthy. This cycle of co-dependence and enabling has to end..."

Dipper takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what he needs to do...he then looks Mable square in the eyes. "Mable... Maybe one day I'll forgive you. Maybe 10, or 20 years down the line I'll find it in my heart to figure out a way to lessen your sentence or maybe flat out free you if possible...but for now...I have NO Sister."

Mable's begging and grabbing onto Dipper, finally forced the guards to intervene. Dipper kept hearing Mable's screams and begging Dipper to come back LONG after he left the cell block...

After making sure he was well out of earshot...Dipper Pines broke down sobbing...for a few minutes he just cried...that was the hardest thing he ever had to do, not even fighting Bill or getting his heartbroken had been this difficult!...

After who knows how many hours...he finally he picked himself up...and headed outside where his grunkle Stan's waited to take him back to Gravity Falls...

They said nothing...what more could be said?

"Uh...you want to get a bit to eat champ?...my treat?" Asked Stan with sympathetic caution. Dipper didn't look them in the eyes, "Just drive..." He murmured...

Without another word...they drove off...

...

The next say it was a somber mable that was transported to the prison under heavy guard. She silently was lead in shackles through the prison...all the while thinking; _"Dipper will save me! How can he NOT save me! I'm the jelly to his peanut butter! He gets mad at me sometimes...but he always comes back! He has to!" _She thinks to herself desperately...

So busy was she grasping at straws...she almost didn't notice when they entered a dark room...it had a large wooden pole in the center with straw all around it...and there was an audience...an audience of important looking woman and men. Wearing fine clothes...and staring at her with anticipation..

"Wha- what is this?" Asks Mable as the guards lifted her up and started to tie her to the pole.

"It's your big debut." Said Warden Kuril. "Congratulations my dear. You've ticked off so many rich and powerful people through all the damage you caused, that the amount of money they paid to see you die is more then enough for me to retire fifty times over!"

"DIE!?" Screamed Mable just as a man with a black hood over his face began to pour gasoline all over her and the pole.

"No point in screaming my dear, this prison is a black-site. Completely cut off, 'technically' on foreign soil to make everything nice and legal, and if anyone cares to look into you- which they HAVEN'T -you'll be stuck in your solitary confinement cell for the rest of your 'life'...or at least, the surgically created double of you will be in any case...and if by some miracle someone gets too nosey down the line...we have your 'corpse' ready to fake a jailbreak of your's gone wrong... I cannot stress enough the RIDICULOUS amount of money we were paid for you. but hey! Look on the bright side; who else can say they went out in a blaze of glory?"

He laughs as the executioner finishes adding kindling and gas...and begins to fiddle with the lighter...

Mable couldn't help it...she was starting to sob and pee herself. "No...this can't be it! Dipper will save me! He ALWAYS saves me!"

The executioner ignores her as he starts the match and brings it close to the pyre...

"Yep, he'll save me! Any second he'll barge in and rescue me like he always dose!"

The pyre starts to burn...

"Uh, any second now Bro-bro!"

The fire ignites like crazy!

"Dipper! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! I DON'T WANT TO-

That was the last thing she said before she was engulfed in the flames...and the screaming began...

The audience applauded as Mable's sweater- what had once been briefly a patchwork of bright colors and boiling flesh...was now becoming many, many burning, bright, BREATHING flowers of ruby, gold and ginger that blossomed all over!

The audience sheered louder as the hated girl was rapidly being feed into the flames before them. Her body was slowly withering and shriveling up, her head blackened and charring. In the air was the pleasant aroma of human flesh; it overpowered the eager audiences nostrils.

The snowy skin that used to cover her body was disappearing, transforming into black flakes of ash that were being whisked away up to the increasingly smokey ceiling space.

Pieces of the once bright-eyed girl were entering the air...and the lungs of those watching her burn...

During all this, Mable screamed in agony and despair. Somehow, amid the pain, she looked at the audience. Perhaps hoping for mercy...but she got none.

Even as the flames ate her away more ravenously then any animal would have, they still cheered on. Even as her face became more of a shadowy skull with bronzed sinews snapping, stitching and surrounding it...they STILL cheered. Even as her eyeballs melted and started to slide down her blackening cheeks like creamy white streams of melting candle wax, the cheering never faltered...

The darkened sockets continued to stare LONG after she stopped moving...long after the fire died.

The warden happily allowed the audience to spit on her corpse as they walked past it, happily let them pick up burnt trinkets, pieces of blackened bone, a cup of ash, and other souvenirs from her burnt remains...while charging a large extra fee of course...

When the girls corpse had been picked clean...and everyone had left...the excutioner pulled off his black hood. Revealing Slenderman who turns to the readers.

**"And THAT is my response to everyone who claims Mable's comic in 'Lost Legends' redeems her...what a crock! ...the other three comics are GREAT though, overall I give the book a B+ and strongly recommend it. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **

Shouts Slenderman as he flips the reader off before stepping through a portal...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
